1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying a pulling force to a vehicle body and to be employed when a sheet metal operation is conducted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art apparatus for applying a pulling force to structures is so constructed that a single towing chain is lapped or extends over two sprocket wheels, one of the sprocket wheels is mounted at the top of a post member which is mounted on a floor surface, the other sprocket wheel is mounted at the side of the post member. A towing chain, an end of which is fixed to a vehicle body, has applied thereto a pulling force when the top of the post member, namely the sprocket wheel mounted at the top of the post member, is pulled upwardly by means of a hydraulic ram. It is an inconvenience of this arrangement that it is possible to use only a single chain for each post member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus capable of applying to a vehicle body multiple pulling forces to multiple portions of the vehicle body.